


In Which Sollux Catches A Cold

by buzzoff (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, Humanstuck, M/M, Wintertime, erisol shares a dorm, sollux catches a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buzzoff
Summary: The first semester of college is over, and thus the holiday season is sprung upon us; meaning Sollux has to travel via crowded busses of germs to go see his family. That added with the fact that Sollux was never really a believer in vitamins or proper winter clothes leads him to unsurprisingly catch a cold. Surprisingly; however, his room mate Eridan decides to be empathetic.PS: Sollux only has a cold so my emetophobic friends are safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Caught a cold and this idea happened. Rushed and not the best but enjoy nonetheless.

“Just like that it’s over- we tend to our wounded, count our dead.”

Holiday season was finally over. A wave of relief passed through the entirety of the human race, glad to be done with menorahs and gelt for another year. Sollux was hugging his brother goodbye when he first felt the twinge of "bleh" in his stomach. On the bus ride back to his dorm, it only got worse, festering and blooming like a sickly green orchard that was wilting before it even bloomed. When the gemini arrived at his dorm, he decided maybe he could sleep it off, flopping onto his bed without even bothering to take off his shoes. This was not a good idea.  
It might even have been the worst idea ever conceived in human history, all other faults dimming drastically in comparison. Or at least it felt that way to Sollux when he woke up with a head full of sludge, one working nostril, an all consuming thirst, a sore throat, sore lymph nodes, sore ears, sore EVERYTHING, and a crick in his neck that wouldn't pop. His body felt drained and weaker than ever, bones becoming pounds of crumbling concrete as they couldn't support anything and were unnaturally heavy. Sollux would've laid in his bed all day, pathetically wheezing out of one nostril and feeling sorry for himself until the cows came home, if it weren't for that all consuming thirst that was mentioned up there. He needed water badly.  
Sollux moved like molasses, like all the universe's gravitational pull had been focused on him in particular, like he was swimming backwards in quicksand. Eventually he made it out of bed, but it was an embarrassingly long eventually. Once his feet were planted, Sollux stepped out of the shoes he'd never taken off last night and looked around the room for a water bottle. Obviously there were none on Sollux's side as he'd been gone for a week and a half at his parent's house for winter break, but since Eridan didn't leave for break for reasons Eridan didn't want to talk about, Sollux hoped he had some on his. Eridan was conveniently out this morning, which made it a perfect time to scavenge for something so satisfy his thirst.  
No bottles were found on Eridan's desk. Or on his bed. Or under his bed. Or in his desk. Fuck. The thought of having to go outside to the vending machine down the hall made Sollux question if maybe dying of dehydration would be so bad after all. He could just accept it. Shrivel up and die on the ugly patterned brown and blue carpet. Or maybe he could text Eridan and ask him to get him a water bottle on his way back to the dorm. Yeah that might be a better choice.  
Sollux trudged back to his side of the room and scooped up his phone, sneezing violently into his arm immediatly after. Being sick sucks. Sollux found "ED" on his contact list and typed out "hey could you piick me up a water bottle on your way back here we have none." He sent the message and started rooting through his duffel bag for that box of tissues his mom made him pack just in case. His phone buzzed a minute later displaying a message saying "wwhat about the dispensing machine dowwn the hall?" Sollux shot back "iim siick ii don't feel liike puttiing iin all that effort." A half minute later Eridan replied "wwhat like ya got a cold or somethin?" Sollux normally would've deemed this as a dumb question and ended the conversation right there, but he really needed that water. "gross runny no2e and all. plea2e ju2t hurry up wiith the damn water." Eridan replied "jeez yeah sure fine stop bein so grouchy" and left Sollux alone to find his tissue box for five minutes.  
Sollux found the tissue box and climbed into bed, dragging his trashcan closer with his foot so he wouldn't have snotty tissues all over the floor he'd have to clean up later. The boy laid there staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, getting sleepier and more drained by the second before the door opened and Eridan stepped in with a CVS bag.  
From Eridan's point of view, Sollux looked like a bulldozer ran over him about eighty times and threw him off a cliff at least eighteen times before getting bored and throwing him into his bed haphazardly. His black hair was sticking to his forehead, skin all red and irritated around around his nose, arm dangling limp off the bed, and to top it all off he was wheezing loudly and pathetically through his slightly agape mouth. He was a mess and a little sad to look at.  
Sollux looked up at Eridan through half-lidded eyes, asking "Did you get the water?" in a croaky, nasally voice.  
Eridan nodded and stepped closer to Sollux. He pulled out a water bottle and handed it over, Sollux swaying a little as he sat up to drink. Eridan also pulled out a small cardboard box, a bottle of orange liquid, and another water bottle. He set all three things on Sollux's desk, explaining each thing as he set them down. "Also found Mucinex tablets and Dayquil. Got another water because you have t' take water with the Mucinex."  
Sollux looked at the stuff and back to Eridan, confusion evident as he pulled the water bottle away from his lips and wiped them discreetly on his sleeve. "Why'd you get all that stuff?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing. "I mean thanks and everything but you didn't have to." His words might've been a little slurred but give him a break at least he tried.  
Eridan just shrugged and balled up the empty CVS bag and threw it in the trashcan. "Bein' sick sucks. Just helpin' you get better quicker so it's not around long enough for me t' catch it."  
Sollux nodded as he took another sip of water, accidentally spilling some down the front of his shirt. "That makes sense I guess." he mumbled as he tried to sop up water with his cheap comforter. Eridan picked up one of Sollux's T-shirts off the gemini's desk and tossed it towards his room mate, walking to his side of the room and kicking off his shoes, sitting himself at his desk and starting up his laptop.  
Sollux mumbled a thanks and then thought about having to move to put on his shirt, to which he whined aloud.  
"What?" Eridan asked from his laptop, not looking away from his screen.  
"I don't want to change my shirt." He sniffled hard and added "Don't wanna move."  
"Sol you spilled water all over it"  
"Don't care."  
"Plus that's the shirt you had on last night so you should've changed it anyway. You can't get better if ya sit around in the sick germs all day."  
"Don't caaaaaare." He whined, a sneeze shaking him to his core not moments later.  
"Fine." Eridan was just fine with letting Sollux stay sick forever. Who cares? Not Eridan. Or at least he didn't until he realized that the longer Sollux had the cold the more likely he'd contract it. Eridan sighed after a moment and pushed back his chair, moving to Sollux's side of the room. Eridan squatted at Sollux's bedside, grabbing the shirt he threw a few minutes ago. "I'm goin' t' lift you out of your bed and help you change shirts because I'm evidently the only person here who cares about gettin' rid of your plague. Don't breathe on me, I don't wanna get sick."  
Sollux scowled up through his half-lidded eyes and raised his arms, figuring that anything he didn't have to do himself was worth it. Sollux wasn't hard to lift, so his feet touched ground seconds later, but then his legs evaporated and were replaced with jelly, causing him to sway a bit forward, putting all his weight against Eridan who luckily already had his arms around Sollux due to just picking him up. Sollux was going to try and move but Eridan was really warm and smelled nice, so the Captor pretended he couldn't regain his flesh legs and was stuck with jelly. A moment passed and Eridan mumbled "Sol you're goin' to wet my shirt if you keep all pressed against me." He didn't sound angry or anything, just like he was stating a fact.  
"Not like I want to be pressed all over you." Sollux defended barely, not even trying to be convincing. "I can't stand up. I'm too drained."  
Eridan shook his head and moved his right arm behind Sollux for support, his left hand pushing Sollux back a little. "Here, you can have my arm while you change." Eridan handed Sollux the shirt, surprisingly the shorter boy took the shirt without too much protest and draped it over Eridan's shoulder as he moved to take off his wet shirt. He let the wet shirt crumple at his feet, quickly pulling the other on. Now that he was all changed, he leaned into Eridan again.  
They just stood like that for around two minutes before Eridan said "You should probably take some of the medicine and get some rest."  
Sollux sighed heavily and pushed off of Eridan, walking to his desk and leaning against it for support. He picked up the Mucinex package and read the directions. Eridan opened the other water bottle for him and Sollux took two tablets, swallowing them down in one gulp.  
"Great. Now for the rest part."  
Sollux nodded and trudged to his bed, sweeping off the box of tissues and climbing in. Eridan moved the empty water bottle off of the bottom of the bed and threw it away, mumbling something about a mess. "Night ED." Sollux spoke up before Eridan left to his side of the room, cuddling up to his blanket and closing his eyes.  
He could've sworn he'd felt a light kiss against his forehead and heard a quiet "Night sol." before dozing off completely, but that was probably just the fever dreams.


End file.
